1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display device capable of performing intermediate gradation display has been known as a device in which a plurality of sub pixels may be installed within a single pixel, and white display and black display may be switched for each sub pixel, and thereby gradation of the pixel may be controlled (for example, see JPA-2006-309131).
In an electrophoretic display device disclosed in JP-A-2006-309131, since there is no need to perform intermediate gradation display with respect to each of the sub pixels constituting a pixel, an effect in which the electrophoretic display device is excellent in the reproducibility of a display color in the intermediate gradation may be obtained. However, there is a problem in that the number of sub pixels is required to be increased to increase the number of gradations.